Tech Tunes
by CrazywithaComputer
Summary: Who says Transformers can't dance? Random Songfics with your favorite bots (and maybe some Cons)
1. Chapter 1

CWC: A first attempt at a songfic. If you guys like it I may do more. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Frenzy is red, Rumble is blue, I no own Transformers, so you no sue! (Don't own the rhyme, either) :(

XXXXXXX

Song: Drift Away by Uncle Kracker

Characters: Soundwave, Jazz

Dimension: G1

XXXXXXXXXX

_Day after day I'm more confused_

Jazz paused and looked around the forest, confused. Where would music be coming from out here?

_Yet I look for the light through the pourin' rain_

_You know that's a game that I hate to lose_

_I'm feeling the strain, ain't it a shame_

Jazz crept silently through the forest, emerging onto a white, sandy beach, the setting sun setting the water on fire. The source of the music was only a few yards away from where Jazz had emerged. Soundwave sat on the sand, leaning back against a palm tree, watching the sunset.

_Give me the beat boys, free my soul_

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Give me the beat boys, fee my soul_

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Won't you take me away_

The saboteur froze. He was far away from base and alone; if Soundwave attacked, he was done for. So the mech stayed still and watched as the Decepticon communications officer watched the sunset, the music pouring from the speakers in his chest.

_Beggin' to think that I'm wasting time_

_And I don't understand the things I do_

_The world outside looks so unkind_

_And I'm countin' on you to carry me through_

The sitting mech heaves a huge sigh, the sound filled with exhaustion. It is the most emotion Jazz has ever heard from the cold decepticon

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul _

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul_

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Won't you take me away_

A second voice joins the human singing the song, and Jazz can only listen in awe. The voice is mid-range but deep and smooth as melted chocolate, beautiful just to hear.

_And when my mind is free_

_You know your melody can move me_

_And when I'm feelin' blue_

_The guitars come through to soothe me_

_Thanks for the joy you've given me_

_I want you to know that I believe in your song_

_And rhythm, and rhyme, and harmony_

_You helped me along, you're makin' me strong_

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul _

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul_

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Won't you take me away_

Jazz sinks deeper into cover as Soundwave stands up, singing along to the last chorus of the song, a small smile on his faceplates.

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul _

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul_

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Won't you take me away_

The song ends, and Soundwave sighs again as he turns off the music. "Reactive vocal disruptors," he says in his real voice, and pauses for a moment. "Vocal disruptors active," he continues, voice back to its usual monotone. That done, he stretches his arms to the sky and takes off silently over the ocean, toward the setting sun. Jazz stays hidden for a moment longer before emerging onto the beach and walking cautiously over to where the larger mech had sat. Something glints in the sand, and the saboteur picks it up. It is a small data pad with a picture on it of a much more emotional Soundwave standing in front of a Cybertronian club, the glyphs at the bottom reading "DJ Wave, Best on Cybertron." Jazz stares at the picture for a moment longer before replacing the pad in the sand, transforming, and driving away.

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul _

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul_

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Won't you take me away_

XXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Big Night by Big Time Rush

Characters: ARK Autobots, Prowl, Jazz

Dimension: G1

XXXXXXXXX

_ Oh Oh_

_ It's gonna be a big night_

_ We're gonna have a good time_

_ It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

Jazz peers at his reflection and smirks. Tonight was gonna be huge, and there was nothing Prowler could do to stop it.

_ 1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls_

_ We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_ Let's get it started (Hey!)_

_ Started (Hey!)_

_ Started (Hey!)_

_ Whoa Oh_

Jazz crept down to the rec room and locked himself, Blaster, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack inside.

_ Waitin' all week and it's Friday night_

_ We gonna get dressed up_

_ For the time of our lives_

_ Let's get it started (Hey!)_

_ Started (Hey!)_

_ Started (Hey!)_

Later that night, Prowl pushed his way through the crowd of astonished mechs at the rec room entrance to stare in shock at the scene presented to him. Jazz had turned the rec room into a dance hall, with Blaster as the DJ. Sideswipe had helped decorate, and Wheeljack had placed specially made disco balls all around the room. Jazz himself stood proudly in front of them as the music started. "Well," he asked, spreading his arms wide. "What are ya waitin' for?" With a sound of joy, the bots descended on the dance floor.

_ 'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_

_ I need a pick me up round, round, round_

_ I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_

_ DJ take me away_

Jazz watched, amusement in every line of his faceplates as Prowl struggled to push his way to the center of the room where he is dancing.

_ Oh Oh_

_ It's gonna be a big night_

_ We're gonna have a good time_

_ It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_ Oh Oh_

_ It's gonna be a big night_

_ We're gonna have a good time_

_ It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_ It's been a long week_

_ Been workin' overtime_

_ I need a hot beat_

_ To get this party right_

_ I'm on another level_

_ Turn up the bass and treble_

_ Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

Blaster earns his name by turning the music up until it almost bursts everyone's audios. Prowl winces and flicks his doorwings straight up as he tries to make his way through the crowd. He manages to get to the middle without too much contact, due to his battle computer helping him weave through the crowd of dancing Autobots.

_ 'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_

_ I need a pick me up round, round, round_

_ I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud_

_ DJ take me away_

Jazz and Prowl face each other in a small center of calm in the middle of the dance floor. Both black and white bots have their arms crossed, one smirking happily and the other glaring harshly. Then the glare softens.

_ Oh Oh_

_ It's gonna be a big night_

_ We're gonna have a good time_

_ It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_ Oh Oh_

_ It's gonna be a big night_

_ We're gonna have a good time_

_ It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

Every bot freezes as they realize that the law-bot is in the room, facing off against the dance master. They watch cautiously as the pair of black-and-white SICs, like mirror images, stand, separated by barely an arm's length of space. Suddenly Prowl's optics sparkle slightly and one side of his mouth quirks up in a small smirk. Jazz's grin widens and both bots click their heels together and lift their arms in the air.

_ 1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls_

_ We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_ Let's get it started_

_ Started_

_ Started_

_ Started_

_ Started_

_ Let's go!_

They dance, separate, yet mirror images, Prowl matching the visored mech's moves perfectly. Prowl is even smiling slightly. They drop to the floor in tandem and spin on their shoulders, legs in the air, before twisting to their feet. They push one hand in front of them towards the other, not quite connecting, but seeming linked just the same.

_ 1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls_

_ We gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_ Let's get it started_

_ Started_

_ Started_

_ Started_

_ It's gonna be a big night!_

The rest of the crowd cheers and starts dancing again. Brightly colored lights shine around the room, making colors shift, high-grade is passed around, and, in the middle of it all, Jazz and Prowl dance. The night goes on, and they dance and dance, always separate, always perfectly in sync with the other in a way only best friends can be. When later asked how he knew those dance moves, Prowl would only say, "You can't be near Jazz for as long as I have without picking up a few things."

_ Oh Oh_

_ It's gonna be a big night_

_ We're gonna have a good time_

_ It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_ Oh Oh_

_ It's gonna be a big night_

_ We're gonna have a good time_

_ It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Sidenote: Jazz and Prowl are NOT GAY. No ifs ands or buts. Not gay. Period. The End.


	3. Chapter 3

CWC: It's been a while since I updated this fic, so yeah. If you haven't, check out the new update for my latest story 'I had to ask.' Fair warning, I have finals in ten days and updates might be a little slow. So enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

Generation: Movie-verse, slight AU

Characters: Optimus Prime

XXXXXXXXXX

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, pulls up outside of a small truck stop, hesitating as the music coming from inside meets his audio receptors. Fighting back his nervousness, Prime activates his holoform and steps out.

His form is tall and strong, with wide shoulders covered by a jacket with red top half and blue bottom over a black T-shirt, while blue jeans and brown work boots conceal his bottom half. Dog tags with the Autobot symbol clink quietly around his neck as he walks towards the bar, short brown hair blowing slightly in the wind as it frames his open face and bright blue eyes.

Prime slips quietly inside the bar, grabbing a table on the edge of the rowdy crowd. A young man and woman, holding microphones, are singing along with words on a screen, receiving applause as the song ends. The man bows and kisses the woman dramatically before descending from the stage.

Optimus smiles as he orders a Coke. Perhaps this hadn't been a bad idea after all. Nursing the soda, somewhat glad that their new arrivals had brought upgraded holoform technology with them, Prime simply watches the crowd.

Several tables in the center are filled with big, burly men dressed in jeans and leather, their long wild hair getting more tangled as they laugh and joke. Their behavior reminds the Prime of some of his soldiers after a battle. Near the laughing men is another table, occupied by the singing couple from before. Another couple is kissing at the table nearest to him, and Optimus averts his gaze, embarrassed.

He's distantly aware of a motorcycle pulling up beside his alt-mode as the next singer bows and waltzes off stage. His eyes are drawn to the door as a woman strides in.

She's wearing a magenta leather jacket over a white T-shirt, along with pants the same color as her jacket and black boots. A silver choker with the Autobot symbol on it hugs her slender neck. Brown, chin-length hair with one purple-pink streak frames an elegant face as bright blue eyes, the same shade as Prime's own scan the room before landing on the Autobot himself.

"Elita," Optimus whispers in awe as his jaw drops and the femme in disguise's expression changes to an Earth-shattering grin. Prime is up and standing in a second, and is about to dart toward his love when a bright spot-light blinds him. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes, Optimus is distantly aware of the DJ's voice as he's shoved up onto the stage.

"Well, folks, let's see what the new guy can do," the young man behind the sound system shouts, grinning at the crowd as they shout their approval.

"What song ya wanna sing," the man asks the flabbergasted Prime in a lower tone, dread-locks moving as he turns his head. Optimus is about to say he does not want to sing at all when his eyes find Elita, still grinning and now sitting at his table. He smiles back before turning to the DJ, who smirks as he follows the Prime's gaze and hears his song choice.

"Good luck, man," he mutters, handing him a microphone. Optimus accepts it with a smile and moves to the center of the stage, ignoring the words on the screen as he closes his eyes and listens to the opening notes of the song.

_When I look into your eyes, _

_It's like watching the night sky,_

_ Or a beautiful sunrise, _

_Oh there's so much they hold. _

Optimus opens his eyes and looks at Elita, the crowd growing silent as the song begins.

_And just like them old stars, _

_I see that you've come so far, _

_To be right where you are. _

_How old is your soul? _

Elita is still, looking at her spark-mate with glowing optics as he sings, his deep voice rich and smooth as it fills the room. Even the couples have stopped kissing to stare in awe at the young man singing to his love.

_Well I won't give up on us, _

_Even if the skies,_

_Get,_

_Rough._

_ I'm giving you all my love,_

_ I'm still looking up._

_ And when you're needing your space_

_ To do some navigating,_

_ I'll be here patiently waiting,_

_To see what you find._

Elita nearly winces, remembering when she first realized she could not feel her bond mate. The emptiness had nearly consumed her, but now she was here, and her spark-mate was right there…

_ Cause even the stars they burn, _

_Some even fall to the Earth. _

_We got a lot to learn._

_God knows we're worth it._

_ No I won't give up._

Optimus locks eyes with Elita as he sings, and sends a thrum of love and determination across their bond, stronger than it had been in vorns.

_ I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got here, _

_We got a lot at stake._

_ And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work, we didn't break we didn't burn _

_We had to learn, _

_How to bend, _

_Without the world caving in. _

Optimus remembers when it was just him, a young archivist named Orion Pax, and Ariel, a femme with a processor for language, just learning what it meant to be in love. He closes his eyes for an astro-click…

_I had to learn, _

_What I got, _

_And what I'm not, _

_And who I am! _

Prime's eyes snap open to see Elita stepping on the stage next to him, a microphone in hand as she sings along with him. At first he's too surprised to speak, until the femme nudges him and he remembers the song.

_I won't give up, _

_On,_

_ Us,_

_ Even if the skies,_

_ Get,_

_ Rough._

_ I'm giving you all, _

_My,_

_ Love,_

_ I'm still looking up,_

_ Still looking up._

The bar tender and all those present would remember the couple with the blue eyes for years to come, the pure depth of their love evident as they performed a song, meant to be a solo, in a flawless duet, their voices harmonizing and blending together as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

_ Well I won't give up on us._

_ God knows I'm tough,_

_ He,_

_ Knows,_

_ We got a lot,_

_ To,_

_ Learn,_

_ God knows we're worth it._

Optimus abandons his microphone and allows the song to finish playing on its own as he turns to his beloved and pulls her into a deep kiss, the cheering of the people distant to his ears. Pulling back, he looks into her eyes, feeling a trace of fear.

What if, after so long apart, she did not return his feelings?

The fear vanishes as he sees her brilliant smile, and leans forward to kiss her again.

_ I won't give up,_

_ On,_

_ Us,_

_ Even if the skies,_

_ Get,_

_ Rough._

_ I'm giving you all my love,_

_ I'm still looking up. _

XXXXXXXXXX

CWC: Sorry, I had to do it. These two bots are just perfect for each other, and the song fits Optimus perfectly. n_n Until next time, Ciao, Baby!


End file.
